1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld device, and particularly relates to a handheld device having an antenna element.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of communication technology, a variety of handheld devices have been continuously popularized on the market. In addition, multi-functional handheld devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and notebook computers, etc., provide a more convenient life to people. Currently, due to the trend in miniaturization of the handheld devices, the space in a handheld device for disposing an antenna element becomes relatively limited, resulting that the characteristic (e.g. an operation bandwidth) of the antenna element is influenced.
To improve the operation bandwidth of the antenna element, the conventional technique generally disposes a ground metal sheet which is electrically connected to a specific position of a system ground plane, and utilizes the ground metal sheet to adjust an equivalent ground plane length of the antenna element for increasing the operation bandwidth of the antenna element in a predetermined band. However, the conventional technique consumes more hardware space for additionally disposing the ground metal sheet and limits the development of the miniaturization of the handheld device.